Lo más importante para mí
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Todos tenemos a alguien importante a nuestro lado, puede que para Harry el mas importante sea Ron, pero para Neville lo es Hermione. Neville/Hermione Drabble reviews


**Lo más importante para mí**

**Por: **_Jenny Anderson_

**Disclaimer: **Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencia**: Ninguna

**Personajes:** Neville/Hermione

**Nota:** Escrito para lynethe quien pidió un Neville/Hermione en la comunidad san_drabbletin

**¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Neville no es precisamente observador, es mas bien despistado y olvidadizo, aun que esta haciendo grandes esfuerzos para cambiar esto ultimo, ahora bien, el que fuera despistado no quería decir que no viera lo que había a su alrededor. Simplemente que no siempre lo veía a tiempo o de la manera correcta, pero lo veía.

A veces le parecía que se imaginaba cosas y que lo que veía no era lo que realmente pasaba, pero muy pocas veces tenia la oportunidad de intercambiar puntos de vista con alguien, en general por que muchos pasaban de él o le engullían en una conversación mucho mas interesante. Por eso aquella tarde no creyó realmente ser el único que se diera cuenta de la mirada casi melancólica de la bruja más inteligente de Gryffindor.

Y fue una de esas veces en que creyó estar imaginando cosas, ¿Por qué razón Hermione miraría así, cuando estaban festejando el que Harry tuviera buenas resultados en la segunda prueba?, Observo mas detenidamente a su alrededor, para detener su mirada en Ron y Harry, quienes estaban contando por décima vez en la velada lo que había acontecido en el fondo del lago negro.

Fue en ese momento en que la comprensión llego de golpe a su cerebro, haciéndolo embozar una sonrisa triste, Hermione le estaba demostrando nuevamente que era diferente a otras chicas, ¿No se habría otra, pavoneado por ahí de ser lo más valioso para Viktor Krum? Pues Hermione no lo estaba haciendo y Neville creía comprender el por que.

Hermione estaba contenta, así como asombrada de ser lo más valioso para Víktor, se sentía halagada no podía ocultarlo, pero no tanto como se sentía perdida, había estado luchando contra el sentimiento desde que Dumbledore los había mandado a llamar a su despacho. Le había dolido saber que para Harry lo más valioso era Ron, y más aun saber que seguramente para Ron, Harry también era algo valioso. ¿Dónde quedaba ella? Sabia que no debía de sentirse así, que era egoísta, pero tampoco podía evitarlo, había momentos como el de ese día, en que sentía que ella salía sobrando y otras veces en que realmente sentía que ahí entre Ron y Harry efectivamente estaba su lugar, ojala los sentimientos pudieran analizarse como se hacia con las palabras, por que así ella podría entenderse mucho mejor.

Neville no sabia mucho de mujeres, y mucho menos de sentimientos; pero era consciente de la calidez que sentía en el pecho cada vez que Hermione le sonreía, y recordaba claramente la sensación que lo había embargado cuando ella le había dicho que iría con alguien mas al baile de navidad. Y es que si se había dado cuenta que le gustaba su amiga, le gustaba Hermione Granger.

Pero no fue por eso por lo que se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole una cerveza de mantequilla, fue por que eran amigos, y los amigos están siempre para apoyarse, por que Neville conocía perfectamente la mirada que Hermione, era la mirada de quien ha perdido su lugar en el mundo. La mirada que el mismo tenia cuando el día era particularmente difícil o cuando tenia que regresar a casa luego de haber visitado a sus padres.

-Gracias- escucho que susurraba la chica cuando se llevo la bebida a los labios

Neville sonrió cálidamente a la chica, esa sonrisa que después etiquetaría como "para Hermione Granger" y susurro bajito tanto que a Hermione siempre le quedaría la duda sobre si la frase realmente había sido pronunciada por Neville o si había sido parte de su imaginación.

-Para mí siempre serás lo más importante, Hermione-

**Notas de la autora**

Porque Neville me gusta y mucho, mi segundo intento con esta pareja, creo que me quedo decente pero ustedes tienen la ultima palabra. Asi que ya saben espero sus comentarios.


End file.
